Liberty City Police Department
Organization The department has 11 stations, 1 substation, and headquarters. Each station except the substation and headquarters, consist of a Inspector, Deputy Inspector, 4 Patrol Captains, 1 Special Ops Captain, 16 Patrol Lieutenants, 1 Investigations Lieutenant, 1 SWAT Lieutenant, 64 Patrol Sergeants, 5 Investigations Sergeants, 4 SWAT Sergeants, 1 K9 Sergeant, roughly 16 SWAT Officers, 4 K9 Officers and dogs, over 256 Patrol Officers, around 25 Detectives a dozen or so unsworn personnel. 4 of these stations have a additional Aviation Unit that has a Lieutenant, Sergeant, and 4 Officers who all report to the stations Special Ops Captain and a Bomb Squad Unit consisting of a Lieutenant, Sergeant, and 4 Officers. The Headquarters associates with the Liberty State Law Enforcement Academy and a portion of the headquarters is used for officer training. However the headquarters bases the Charge Island/Colony Island Patrol Unit, Executive Protection, Happiness Island Protection Unit, Harbor Unit, and Headquarters Security. A Inspector and Deputy Inspector oversees these 5 based units and the Downtown Patrol Unit. The Charge Island/Colony Island Patrol Unit has 1 Captain, 2 Lieutenants (a Lieutenant per island), 8 Sergeants and 24 Officers. Charge Islands Patrol Team has 1 Lieutenant, 4 Sergeants, and 16 Officers, and Colony Islands Patrol Team has 1 Lieutenant, 4 Sergeants, and 8 Officers. There is 1 small substation that bases the departments Algonquin Downtown Patrol Unit which has 1 Captain, 1 Lieutenant, 4 Sergeants, and 16 Officers who all report to the Headquarters Inspector. The Executive Protection Unit has a Captain, Lieutenant, 5 Sergeants, and 24 Officers who are assigned to protect the mayor, deputy mayor, their executive staff and immediate families (wife/husband & children, if any). The Happiness Island Protection Unit has a Captain, Lieutenant, 4 Sergeants, and 24 Officers. The Harbor Unit has a Captain, Lieutenant, 6 Sergeants, and 12 Officers. The Headquarters Security Unit has a Captain, Lieutenant, 4 Sergeants and 20 Officers. Each stations Investigations Lieutenant oversees 5 Units with a Sergeant as the unit leader. These Units being, Gang Investigations, Homicide, School Safety, Standard Investigations, and Traffic Investigations. The Headquarters has all of its sworn and unsworn administrative staff. Rank Structure * Chief (1) * Assistant Chief (1) * Deputy Chief (4) * Inspector (12) * Deputy Inspector (12) * Captain (66) * Lieutenant (259) - Estimate * Sergeant (948) - Estimates ''' * '''Detective (275) - Estimate * Police Officer (3564) - Estimate ' Boroughs & Precincts Chief of Department : ''Chief of Police Leon Monroe Department Commanding & Disciplinary Officer : Assistant Chief of Police Adam Terrace '1st Borough ' Commanding Officer : Deputy Chief Baron Hayes * LCPD Headquarters Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * LCPD Downtown Algonquin Substation Substation Commander : Captain Deputy Station Commander : Lieutenant * 1st Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 2nd Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 3rd Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 4th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 5th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector '''2nd Borough Commanding Officer : Deputy Chief Michael Nelson * 6th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 7th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector 3rd Borough Commanding Officer : Deputy Chief Hardy Thompson * 8th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 9th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector 4th Borough Commanding Officer : Deputy Chief James Dawson * 10th Precinct Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector * 11th Precinct = Station Commander : Inspector Deputy Station Commander : Deputy Inspector Officer Image Gallery Vehicle Image Gallery